Pagando un Favor
by Shadow Hollow
Summary: Hinata estaba a punto de ser violada cuando es salvada por Sasuke y ahora le debe hasta su cuerpo. Las chicas de la clase de Matsuri eran acosadas por Gaara hasta que ella decide dar su cuerpo acambio de que las dejara en paz. De todo puede pasar en el Internado Shippuden, eres rico o becado no importa pues todos pueden estar bajo el ojo de la Logia.
1. Chapter 1

**Pagando Un Favor**

**_Mi padre no me acepta tal y cual soy, ve en mí a mi madre y solo por eso me detesta._**

**_ -Hinata Hyuga_**

**_Mi padre me compara día y noche con mi hermano, yo soy yo y punto…que se joda._**

**_ -Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Mis padres solo creen que soy bonita y no ven que también soy fuerte e inteligente._**

**_ -Sakura Haruno_**

**_No conocí a mis padres pero eso no me hará menos a nadie, me esfuerzo por no estar solo._**

**_ -Naruto Namikaze_**

**_Mis amigas creen en mi fuerza, yo meteré las manos al fuego por ellas._**

**_ -Matsuri Kato_**

**_Odio a las mujeres que no se dan su lugar… actúan todas como mujerzuelas. _**

**_ -Gaara Sabaku_**

**_Me tachan de cualquiera y zorra… pero dentro de mí hay una guerrera que también llora._**

**_ -Ino Yamanaka_**

**_Veo la belleza de una manera distinta y por eso me juzgan de homosexual._**

**_ -Sai Shimura_**

**_Espera solo un poco para conocer su historia y como sobrevivir al bullying en u internado para ricos, la logia te estará esperando y depende de ti hacer la diferencia_**

**_Deja tu review _**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasado y futurO

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y este fic lemon a mi persona.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic será de concentrado lemon, habrá críticas a la sociedad y sacara el lado sucio de ir a la escuela.

Hinata Hyuga

Todo lo sentía frío, el agua gota a gota me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. Mis ropas estaban empapadas, mi alma estaba tirada en alguna esquina del callejón en el que me encontraba. Mi cabello estaba lleno de nudos y embarrado de lodo. No lo soportaba más, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para avanzar.

Oía pasos pesados aproximarse, los charquitos de agua hacían splash. Las risas perversas llenaron el angosto pasillo donde nos encontrábamos, su eco me estaba ahogando en un mar de desesperación.

-Adivina que vamos hacer con ese cuerpo tuyo- dijo un hombre, o eso deduzco por su voz, la verdad mi vista se encuentra borrosa.

Las palabras las oía vagamente…como si estuvieran suspirando, me voy desvaneciendo mientras más trato de concentrarme en estar en este mundo. Quería no estar aquí, sin embargo si pudiera escapar no sé a dónde ir tampoco. Me encuentro en un bucle de pensamientos incoherentes. Sería tan frío si tuviera más ropa que la que llevo…moriré acaso de una hipotermia?

-No te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos aseguraremos que tu primera vez sea inolvidable.

_Eres una pérdida de dinero y tiempo Hinata…justo como tu madre._

Es cierto…es fue la frase que inicio todo, si tan solo pudiera volver atrás; no hubiera ido al estudio en primer lugar.

_Flashback_

Estoy tan feliz, al fin lo conseguí. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, nunca hubiera logrado esto sin ustedes. Calificaciones perfectas, me costó mucho y hubieron uno que otros sacrificios pero todo valió la pena; por favor Dios que este de buen humor.

Corría a su estudio, me sentía tan alegre que podía llorar de gozo, mi mano se deslizo sobre el pomo de la puerta de roble; gire la misma muy rápidamente, y abrí la puerta de una…no me detuve a tocar la puerta para saber si era bienvenida a la habitación. Mi sorpresa era tan grande que por un momento pensé que mis ojos se saldrían de su órbita.

Mi mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, dos mujeres estaban en paños menores en el estudio; una vestía de conejita y la otra de gatita. Habían hombres que reconocí al instante, eran socios de papá; todos estaban en bóxeres o calzoncillos, unos con los ojos vendados otros con una pelotita en la boca. Las tipas por otra mano tenían látigos.

-QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.- el grito de mi padre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una morbosa realidad.

-Qué es todo esto? Que están haciendo estas mujeres aquí?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, ahora retírate de inmediato.

-Hanabi está en la sala por Dios…y si ve esto, es una niña maldita sea!

La bofetada llevo a un silencio sepulcral, mi cara giro a la derecha de manera brusca y mi mejilla ardía; las lágrimas peleaban por no salir. Todos los momentos tristes de mi vida me pegaron como la bofetada…de sorpresa. Nunca un papá sino un padre, nunca un cariño, jamás un aliento, jamás fue y será verdad que se me felicito en un cumpleaños o por algún logro. Nunca estuvo en casa cuando lo necesite…pero hoy fue el primer día en que nuestras pieles tuvieron contacto alguno.

-Lárgate de la casa, y no vuelvas. Neji llevara tus pertenencias al internado.

-Internado?

-Sí, de esa manera ya no tendré que verte, y como está abierto casi todo el año…será un alivio para todos.

-Pero que te eh hecho…dime, por favor- ganaron, al final las lágrimas se resbalaron a toda velocidad por mis mejillas.

-Hmp. Eres una pérdida de dinero y tiempo Hinata…justo como tu madre.

Ese fue el detonante, le tire todo lo que tenía en las manos; sus guardaespaldas corrieron a protegerle una vez él emitió la orden. Me agarraron por los brazos, pero yo forcejeé todo lo que pude. Una de las mujerzuelas vino desde el otro lado del salón y me piñizcó uno de mis senos. Hizo un comentario vulgar acerca de cómo le fascinaban que fueran de verdad, ya que uno en estos días no sabe si son operaciones o no.

-No hables así de mi cualquierona y tú tampoco te atrevas hablar de mi mamá así.

-Creo que la que no ha entendido quien manada aquí eres tú.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi rostro le escupí la cara, ganándome así una segunda cachetada. Para mi _suerte _fue la otra mejilla la que recibió el dolor. Los guardaespaldas me arrastraron del estudio hacía las afueras de la lujosa mansión Hyuga; cuando iba llegando a las puertas principales divise a mi hermana por el rabillo del ojo, estaba en total shock. Podía sentir el frió de la noche y escuchar los sollozos de Hanabi desde el exterior de la propiedad Hyuga.

-Espero aprendas la lección con esto Hinata, es hora de que conozcas el mundo real.

Era una noche oscura y solitaria, camine por las calles de las lujosas mansiones de la alta clase; ni un alma me acompañaba en ese nuevo oscuro sendero. A lo lejos podía escuchar el maullido de los gatos y la música electrónica de alguna fiesta en la vecindad; a lo mejor era Naruto Namikaze.

Gracias a Dios entre a esa casa con toda la ropa de invierno puesta, porque si no me estaría muriendo por el frió en este momento. Camine lo que parecieron horas hasta que llegue a una parte roja de la ciudad, hay sabía que podría encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche que no me costara tanto. No tenía tanto como para más de una noche, por lo tanto tuve que pensar que hacer.

-Qué hace una señorita como usted aquí.-el sonido de esa voz fue música para mis oídos, Kurenai Yuhi.

Una vieja amiga de mi madre y también mi profesora de pre-media, recuerdo que todos nos sentimos tristes cuando tuvo que dejar de trabajar por su embarazo; mi amada profesora perdió a su esposo en un accidente de auto hace más o menos 3 años. Pero verla aquí y ahora, me hizo revivir un poco la esperanza que se estaba apagando dentro de mi ser. Mi alma pedía a gritos ayuda, mi mente todavía no funcionaba de manera racional y mi corazón se había ido cayendo a pedazos unas cuadras atrás.

Se sorprendió cuando me vio de frente y pudo ver claramente mis hinchadas mejillas, y aguados ojos; debí en ese momento ser la desesperación en persona porque la Yuhi no dudo en darme un abrazo. Yo solté un largo suspiro y me eche a llorar sobre su hombro. No me hizo ninguna pregunta y yo lo agradecí internamente, no sabría que responder y mucho menos sabía cómo ella iba a reaccionar.

-Te llevare a mi casa y te hare un poco de sopa…te gusta cómo suena eso?

-Sí, me encantaría.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más y llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos; todo se veía deteriorado y el olor a madera aislada espesaba el aire. Abrió la puerta de la humilde vivienda y prendió las luces; le tuve envidia. Aun con que el lugar era como era…ese cachito de lugar era de ella; su lugar íntimo y familiar, por un momento me sentí la manzana podrida. No quería contaminar ese lugar tan puro, mire sobre mi hombro la puerta principal del departamento y estuve tentada a salir corriendo; sin embargo parece que estaba abierta como libro esa noche, pues mi profesora me apretó el hombro y me dio unas cuantas palabras que jamás oiría de mi padre.

-_Quédate_, la cena estará pronto y el hombre del clima predijo tormenta; no vayas a comprobarlo.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias.

Una vez termine mi sopa una tormenta cayó sobre la ciudad, recuerdo haber tomado pastillas para el dolor y la hinchazón; jugué con el hijo de Kurenai que era toda una monada. Me entristecí cuando me hablo de lo afortunada que era por tener a mi padre vivo. Qué clase de mierda era esa…en definitiva el mundo no debe corromper a este niño por favor.

Y la mañana llego y salí a buscar trabajo, en unos necesitaba experiencia en otros más edad; estaba a punto de rendirme cuando un hombre, no, mejor dicho un viejo verde me pregunto si yo también trabajaba para Orochimaru.

Había oído ese nombre de muchos dueños de negocios o encargados, al parecer tenía una gran cadena de cafés cosplays…un pervertido en todo sentido. Pero la necesidad llamaba a mi puerta y yo no me podía poner exquisita. Esa noche fui entrevistada y termine como mesera maid, nada muy revelador; pero de alguna manera sentía que estaba al mismo nivel que las _amigas _de Hiashi.

Pasó un mes y yo seguía quedándome con Kurenai, hasta que ella tuvo que viajar donde su madre por su cumpleaños, llegando a casa del trabajo me encontré con una camioneta totalmente negra enfrente de las escaleras que te llevaban a los pisos superiores.

-Estos documentos los manda su padre, por favor actué con discreción y tenga buen día. Su uniforme se le será entregado en el Internado.

Nunca espere que al abrir esos documentos sellaría mi propio corazón, Hiashi Hyuga fue el primer hombre en romper mi corazón…lo dejo irreparable, y a los días escuche el nombre más peculiar que jama haya oído, Uchiha Sasuke. No era que supiera mucho pero lo curioso de esto es que jamás había oído de este individuo, conocía o mejor dicho sabía quién era la familia Uchiha pero yo solo recordaba a Uchiha Itachi como hijo del presidente Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto.

El documento me hablaba de que no entraría al internado bajo mi nombre paterno sino el materno, Carbone Hinata. Ese sería el apellido con el que de ahora en adelante se me conocería, a él iba responder presente cuando se me llame. Ya que Hyuga Hinata era un desperdicio de dinero y tiempo.

Unos viejos verdes me apretujaron el trasero más no me importo, la verdad tenía ganas de llorar; ese hombre me había quitado el derecho de ver a mi hermana, me quito el apellido por Dios.

Y fue en ese momento que todo mi cuerpo tembló, mi alimentación últimamente solo constaba de sopas instantáneas y mi cuerpo exigía más energía de la dada. Mi visión se volvió borrosa, no era la primera vez que me pasaba y por un mareo termine dejando caer un par de copas y una botella de sidra. El encargado me regaño y despidió, pidiéndome que me quedara hasta finalizar mi turno si quería la paga de esa quincena.

Más hombres me soban por aquí y por allá, yo trataba de evitarlo a toda costa pero me era difícil. El área nocturna del café era más angosto y el no estar topándote con una mano era misión imposible; recuerdo haber visto llegar a uno de los hombres que estaban en el estudio de Hiashi, el muy cínico pidió que yo fuera su camarera y no paro de mandarme comentarios de que había terminado justo como lo que era por dentro…una zorrita.

Cuando empezó el show striptease ya había acabado mi turno y espere al encargado en turno, que era el mismísimo dueño Orochimaru; me pago y dio algo extra, yo lo negué argumentando de que yo no aceptaba caridad; me pego levemente en la coronilla con el fajón de billetes en su mano.

-No seas estúpida Hina, a nadie en estas calles le sobra el dinero.

-Gracias, y lamento lo de las copas.

Él me sonrió de manera arrogante y me dijo que no podía desafiar la autoridad de alguno de sus encargados; no podía desautorizarlos porque sí, independientemente de quien era; este hombre no era un santo ni mucho menos, pero me salvo en mi momento de necesidad…estaré en deuda con usted siempre.

Una vez nos despedimos comencé a caminar hacia el departamento, unos pasos se oyeron atrás mío; quise correr pero si estaba parada era porque Dios es grande, pues a mí ya no me quedaba voluntad. Estaba harta de todo, me sentía como si ni mi propio cuerpo me perteneciera, hoy me habían dicho ZORRA; y casi llore por ello, ese era un hombre que yo consideraba tío, que mentira más grande me estuve creyendo por 16 años.

Yo no era bien recibida en el que una vez creí mi hogar, no tengo a la hermana que amo con locura, no obtuve ver la cara de satisfacción de mi padre nunca; estaba sola, pues la lejanía de Kurenai me ayudó a entender que ella tiene una vida y yo no me podía volver una carga para ella.

Los pasos seguían atrás mío, más no mire atrás; si llegaba hacer eso era como decirle sí a entrar a la boca de un lobo. Todo fue muy rápido, de la nada apareció un hombre enfrente mío; deje de caminar y así mismo lo hizo el de atrás, el del frente avanzó hasta estar cara a cara conmigo. Saco una 9 mm de su abrigo de pelo y la puso a la altura de mi estómago.

-Dame tu cartera y todo lo de valor que tienes.

Así lo hice, me saque el collar y los aretes de oro blanco, mi celular y le entregue mi recién cobrada quincena; llore en silencio, no tanto por el asalto, la situación fue solo una excusa para poder hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho…desahogarme sin tener miedo a como me mirasen.

-Ahora también el abrigo, bufanda, gorro.

-Pero moriré de...

-Calla y obedece ZORRA.

Dos veces en un mismo día, no podía ser peor. O eso quería creer, pues porque al dar mi abrigo se fueron mis copias de las llaves del departamento de la profe. Cuando estuve sin mi ropa pude sentir la crueldad del invierno besar mi piel y bañarme en su frialdad inmutable. El que estaba atrás me giro y me dio de lleno en el estómago, provocando que se me saliera el aire para ellos escapar con mis pocas prendas.

Una vez recupere un poco de oxígeno camine hasta donde unos vagabundos quemaban algo en un tanque para obtener algo de calor, me acerque a donde la que parecía la dueña del fuego y le pregunte que tenía que hacer para que me dejara estar cerca del fuego con ellos.

-Ve y busca más cartón en el callejón de abajo.

Asentí y me dispuse a caminar calle abajo hasta el callejón, una vez dentro de él me volví a marear y me recosté contra una de las paredes; se sentía fría y musgosa bajo mis manos. Otro mareo y está vez no la conté, me caí en el suelo mojado y frio del callejón. Se me embarraron las ropas de lodo y el viento helado era tan fuerte que batía mi cabellera ya de por si desordenada, por todas partes.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia me indico que hoy habría tormenta de nuevo; mis trapos eran tan delgados que fue una cuestión de segundos para que se volvieran otra piel sobre mi cuerpo, tenía nauseas. Mi cuerpo se encontraba muy débil. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte y mi visón se fue apagando, mi cuerpo estaba cansado de pelear sin motivo; me arrastré hasta la esquina del pasillo y me abrace de piernas.

_Fin del flashback_

Los hombres se agacharon frente a mí, me despojaron de mis zapatos y mi camiseta, uno de ellos me sobaba las piernas; más no sentía nada debido a las medias pantyhouse que cargaba, el mismo que me estaba sobando uso un tipo de exacto o cuchilla…no estoy segura, para cortarme partes de la medía. Si antes me llamaron facilona, ahora lo parecía.

Podía ver la cuchilla brillar debido la luz del faro que estaba cruzando la calle, el metal se dirigía a la unión de mi sostén; lo corto de manera fácil, un solo movimiento fue necesario para dejar casi todo mi cuerpo expuesto. El otro de los hombres se había dedicado a mirar, pues no más; ahora estaba encargándose de quitar mi falda, estaba cubierta de solo mis boxersitos.

Escuche claramente cómo se bajaba la cremallera de un pantalón…otro sonido provino de la salida del callejón y con mi escasa vista pude ver la silueta de otro hombre. Rogué a los cielos porque fuera un policía, más mis esperanzas decayeron al oír a uno de los hombres hablarle al que creí mi ángel salvador de manera casual.

Pero…

-Dime mujer, qué estas dispuesta a dar por qué salve tu miserable vida?

La llama de la supervivencia me permitió hablar lo que serían mis palabras finales como una presa.

-Lo-lo que sea.

-Bien, tenemos un trato.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Comenzó a llover justo como había dicho Orochimaru, una noche más que la luz se iría por varias horas. Por suerte ya tenía dos botellas de whisky que me acompañarían durante la velada; hoy no había compañía por lo que tampoco habría cena, pero no había drama con ello.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre me dejaba días sin comer por no tocar el piano tan bien como Itachi, o esos días donde me desmayaba en el colegio por falta de alimentación. Comía dulces todos los días para tener energía, pero eso tomo un camino completamente distinto…diabetes.

-_Por qué no eres como tu hermano Itachi…no entiendo porque la vida me castiga con un hijo como tú._

Me harte de todos los berrinches que hacía de noche y eme aquí, vivo solo y particularmente feliz; me cojo a las tipas que me dan la gana cuando me da la gana. Pero tengo que admitir que cuando mi hermano decidió volverse abogado en vez de volverse heredero de las Empresas Uchiha sentí lastima por Fugaku… pero se me pasó después de cogerme a su secretaria.

Todos salimos ganando. No tengo el mejor trabajo del mundo pero dinero es dinero, mientras no tenga que prostituirme todo está bien. Mi actual trabajo solo consiste en apostar, es muy sencillo; soy jugador de poker que juega exclusivamente para la casa. Se podría decir que soy un doble agente.

Hubo un tiempo que llegue a extrañar a mi madre, Mikoto Uchiha. Ella era un mujer casta que llegó a las asquerosas manos de Fugaku, manos que deshonraron a mi madre con sus actuares. El muy bastardo no solo la engaño sino que era un bebedor descomunal que muchas veces humillo a ese ser tan puro en público, frente a la alta sociedad y su propia familia.

Mi hermano, Itachi (perfecto) Uchiha por otro lado se quedaba atrás bajo el pretexto de que si hacía algo no podría ser libre. Yo siempre defendí a mi madre, hasta que ella también me traiciono y por quien…por mi adorado hermano. Así que llegue a la conclusión de que estaba rodeado de gente hipócrita a la que nunca iba a poder tener a mi lado en los momentos difíciles.

-Sabes a veces me pregunto… por qué sabiendo que soy un pervertido trabajas para mí?

-No es obvio, porque tú no finges; eres terriblemente honesto a tu manera.

Tengo un apartamento enormemente pequeño y oscuro, creo que va bien con mi personalidad. Hoy era de esas noches en las que tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto pero no sabía qué.

Hay días que por momentos recuerdo cuando tenía que comprar insulina a escondidas para que mi papá no mandara a darme una paliza; él consideraba que estar enfermo era igual a ser un juguete roto…inútil. Recuerdo sacar la jeringuilla en medio de la clase de matemática cuando todo el mundo estaba concentrado, e inyectarme en el abdomen o en el hombro.

Tenía pequeños moretones por toda el área del abdomen, en los exámenes físicos siempre tenía que pagarle a la enfermera de turno para que no reportara mi estado actual; pues nadie iba a presentar una demanda a mi favor y Fugaku tiene muchas autoridades compradas…eran inútiles mis intentos, por lo menos mientras viviera bajo el mismo techo que él.

Si no mal recuerdo fue a la quinta vez que me escape de casa que pude conseguir un trabajo como Host en un club de viejas que creían tener todavía 17, pero sonreír y portarme agradable por dinero me comenzó hacer sentir que era igual o peor que los miembro de mi propia familia; mi segundo trabajo fue como mesero en un pug más todo el mundo se la vivía tocándome, no importaba el género me tocaban.

Mi abrigo era delgado pero lo suficientemente caliente para llegar a casa sin coger un resfriado, mañana volvía al Internado Shippuden; el lugar que podía considerar agradable. Orochimaru hizo de mi asistencia a una preparatoria como un requisito para trabajar con él; y la verdad era una pavada lo que pidió así que decidí aceptar sin protesta alguna. Es extraño pensar que una persona como él se puede preocupar por ti pero uno se acostumbra a la idea.

Puedo decir con toda seguridad que lo prefiero mil veces a él que a un Uchiha.

La lluvia se estaba volviendo más fuerte y de seguro era más difícil ya para los conductores ver las calles, pero en estos barrios no se estilaba a que la gente pudiera mantener un auto así que tampoco había tanto riesgo de accidentes. Me parecía fascinante como la gente podía morir de tantas maneras.

Llevo alrededor de dos años de vivir por mi cuenta, inclusive entre al internado como un becado. Todavía puedo sentir la mirada que la gente me daba, las cosas que la gente susurraba; cuestiones de logias que abusaban de su poder y contactos para hacer lo que les diera la gana. Al parecer sus objetivos eran becados, nuevos ricos, los que ayudaban en las instalaciones del plantel y los rebeldes y/o desubicados. Tengo la dicha y placer de entrar en dos categorías de la misma.

Eran alrededor de las 11:55, pronto llegaría al departamento si no había inconvenientes…pero una conversación sucia llama mi atención hacía el próximo callejón, espero a que sea el momento adecuado y entro de manera clara en escena. Una chica como de unos 15 años estaba a punto de ser violada en el callejón, no tendría por qué ayudarla…sin embargo hacer algo distinto era muy tentador esa noche.

La vi tan desnuda e indefensa que me dio pena, las drogadictas eran cosa seria en este barrio. Yo en lo personal conocía un par que terminaron como esta tipa está a punto de terminar, aun si la salvara no había nada en ella que me fuera muy útil que digamos. Tenía un buen cuerpo, la cantidad de senos necesarias como para una copa C y una cintura bastante fina; su rostro era un poco ordinario y su cabello chocolate era común también.

Pero… fue en ese momento que ella trato de verme a través de los hombres que caí en cuenta de la mejor cosa del mundo, poseía dos ojos…Hyuga. Una Hyuga prostituta, que risa me daba todo esto. La verdad estoy muy tentando a reventar en carcajadas; bueno estaba decidido. Salvare a la HYUGA pero como nada en este mundo es gratis ni mucho menos.

-Dime mujer, qué estas dispuesta a dar por qué salve tu miserable vida?

Una pregunta directa broto de mis labios como era de esperarse de mí, no quería dar vueltas. Tenía sed por saber qué cosa respondería ella ante mi interrogatorio.

-Lo-lo que sea.- dijo la semidesnuda joven. Como si fueran sus últimas palabras, pero sería una pena si así fuera no creen.

-Bien, tenemos un trato.

Con la botella de alcohol ataque y me defendí de los tres violadores que me habían hablado tan confianzudamente. Uno de los tipos me trato de golpear con lo que parecía una barra de hierro pero yo le tire la otra botella dándole de lleno en la cara. Había hecho una promesa y por lo tanto debía cumplirla no importara el costo de la misma.

Una vez pude dejar a los tres tipos fuera de combate, me acerque a la tipa y le puse mi abrigo encima para cubrirla, el viento me helo hasta los huesos; más mi cuerpo se encontraba caliente por la reciente pelea. Aproveche ese poco calor corporal para empezar a caminar hacía mi departamento.

Cada paso que hacía se sentía más pesado que el anterior y con las chica en mi espalda me sentía todo debilucho, después de todo no es como si fuera inmune a los golpes de tres tipos distintos; solo oía a la chica decir en mi oído gracias una y otra vez. Hubo un momento en que ya no sabía si me lo decía a mí o si le estaba dando gracias a Dios.

-Ya estás en tu nuevo hogar- aun cuando dije eso, ni yo mismo considero este cuchitril un lugar al que llamar hogar pero no importaba.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

La lleve a mi habitación donde pude ver todo su cuerpo pues la termine de desnudar, la ropa húmeda la iba a resfriar y una sirviente enferma no sirve. No era una chica delgada más tampoco estaba obesa, es solo que sus músculos están flácidos; toda ella en sí estaba sucia. Tenía poco vello púbico, lo que indica que se había depilado recientemente; lo mismo era en las axilas y el área del boso.

Sin embargo algo que llamo mi atención fueron sus brazos, ahí si era más velluda. Una leve pero visible capa de vellos finos y negros. Una nariz redondeada y triangular, unos labios gruesos y unas manos pequeñas; era un poco baja. Por lo menos comparado con las chicas del Internado ella lo era.

Prepare una bañera de agua tibia por la mitad y me metí con ella para poder bañarla mejor, una vez todo quedó como a mí me gusta la saque del agua y la enrolle en una toalla. Por pura casualidad mis brazos presionaron sus pechos y pude sentir de primera mano la suavidad y al mismo tiempo la firmeza de los mismos.

-A-ah.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, pues el agua caliente relajo sus músculos provocando que su cuerpo estuviera muy sensible. Esta iba a ser una noche larga y yo ya estaba cansado de la misma. Yo siempre tuve todo tipo de "amigas" por lo tanto tenía bragas limpias en un cajón, le puse la ropa interior a la niñas y una de mis camisas de dormir y le quedo enorme justo como debía ser.

Cambie mis propias ropas y me fui a la sala, y justo cuando iba a la nevera a buscar alcohol me acorde que use DOS botellas de whisky para rescatar a la estúpida Hyuga. Estaba cabreado, tanto que sentía una venita sobresalir de mi sien. Era ya la una de la madrugada y me sentía mierda; no eh comido nada desde el desayuno y ese pequeño detalle se me había olvidado.

-Necesito insulina.

Regrese a mi habitación y saque una jeringuilla esterilizada, saque la insulina de la mini refri y me senté en el sofá. Justo cuando iba a inyectarme la Hyuga me agarra la aguja y la tira al otro lado de la habitación. Me da una bofetada y luego me abraza. Mierda era una maldita tsundere.

-No voy a dejar que mi salvador siga por el camino de las drogas.

La aparté de mi bruscamente y ella se cayó en el piso de nalga, ella me miro atónita y con miedo; bien esa es justa la impresión que quiero darle.

-Serás estúpida.

-Yo no soy la que se droga- me dijo a modo de burla la muy descarada, de la nada surgió un pensamiento que me incitaba a dejarla afuera sin ropa con la tormenta como aliado.

Camine a donde había tirado la jeringuilla y me puse de rodillas a buscarla, la insulina no la regalan. Después de todo son muchos los problemas a los que Kabuto está expuesto para conseguirme UN solo frasco de mi salvación líquida.

A los 5 minutos encontré la jeringuilla y ella dijo algo muy inusual.

-Tus padres estarían muy decepcionados si te vieran hacer eso.-lo dijo en un tono de voz tan seguro que por un momento creí que estaba preocupado por un extraño como yo.

Termine decidiendo que se ganaba más con una gota de miel que con una gota de hiel, fui a buscar el pantalón que estaba usando ayer y saque mi billetera, dentro de la misma había un carnet plastificado. En el mismo unas letras se leían claramente: _Paciente Diabético._

Se lo puse frente a sus ojos y justo como debía pasar sus ojos se agrandaron y me miro entonces a los ojos completamente sonrojada.

-E-era in-insulina?

-No como crees, eran esteroides.

No pude evitar usar sarcasmo justo como ella había hecho la ironía. Y fue en ese ataque de tengo ganas de que la tierra me trague que tuvo la niña, que cayó en cuenta que estaba usando ropas que no era de ella y que se encontraba pulcra.

-Me desnudaste!

-En mi defensa cuando te SALVE ya estabas prácticamente desnuda- me molesto que pensara que iba hacer lo mismo que esos tipos.

Ella y yo hicimos un trato, no necesito violarla para tener su virginidad o en todo caso un revolcón con ella. Al final termine yendo a la sala y cambie la aguja de la jeringuilla, y por fin pude sentir el líquido correr por mis venas. En cuestión de segundos ya mi cuerpo se sentía mejor.

-Quiero que sepas que recuero el trato.-dijo un tanto afligida, pero la verdad si lo estaba eso me resbalaba.

-Después hablaremos de eso, ve y haz algo de cenar.

Sus movimientos en la cocina eran muy sutiles, a diferencia de los de las chicas de su edad; ella parecía estar más tranquila. Pero sintió mi mirada sobre ella y volteó, aun así yo no quite la mirada; ella la aparto y se dispuso a terminar la cena.

No fue nada elaborado pues en la refrigeradora solo había huevos, papas y cebolla. Mientras que la alacena solo tenía especias y aceite; y fue solo eso lo que le dio origen a una tortilla española. Quién lo diría. Cuando probé el primer bocado estuvo simple y le faltaba a la textura, no estaba espectacular pero sabía muy bien.

-Dónde vives?

-Bueno… vivo en casa de una amiga.- dijo mientras miraba la comida como si fuera oro en polvo, al parecer alguien no se ha estado alimentando.

-De ahora en adelante vivirás aquí.

-Yo tengo que empezar a atender un internado hoy.

Y dicen que las casualidades no existen, esto era simplemente perfecto. Los dos en un internado, un solo techo las 24 horas; ese sí que va hacer un campo divertido.

-Shippuden?

-Sí…oye, cuál es tu nombre?

-De donde yo vengo se dice primero el nombre y luego se pregunta el de otra persona.

-Disculpa, yo soy Hinata Hy…Carbone.

Nos quedamos mirándonos y solo me basto su mirada para que yo no tocara el tema, era una Hyuga no reconocida.

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eres un Uchiha?

Su impresión no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, la agarre de la barbilla y le dije que así como yo no había pregunta ella no podía preguntar. Ella solo asintió y yo solté su mentón y entonces toque el tema que a mí más me importaba.

-Prometiste lo que sea, y lo que sea voy a pedir.

-Cuánto dinero quieres?

Una sonrisa malvada y corrompedora broto de mis labios, pude ver sus ojos reflejar miedo y si veía más profundamente podía verme a mí mismo hace unos años; cuando apenas estaba perdiendo las esperanzas acerca de una familia. Familia, que chiste.

-El dinero no me interesa…quiero…

Me pare del sofá y me fui acercando a ella; cuando ya estaba sobre su cuerpo. Una de mis rodillas presionaba el área de sus labios mayores, mis brazos a cada lado de su rostro sosteniendo sus muñecas; acerque mi cara a su oreja y suavemente le dije…

-Sexo, por un año, cuando yo quiera y en donde yo quiera.

Ella se comenzó a desesperar y a gritar cosas como que yo era igual a los tipos del callejón; en un descuido de mi parte ella se las arregló para morderme uno de mis brazos, como consecuencia la solté de una mano. Me pateo el entrepierna y salió corriendo, rodee del sofá y me contraje en el suelo; a los segundos oí la puerta principal abrirse de manera abrupta y pasos correr por el metal del pasillo.

-Maldita bastarda.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude y la seguí. No podía alcanzarla todavía y la lluvia me estaba quitando visibilidad pero seguí corriendo, la vi girar en una esquina. Se resbalo en el medio de la calle y un camión venía igualmente derrapando en la húmeda calle; todo fue muy rápido. Un segundo estaba lejos y al otro estaba tirado encima nuevamente sobre la Carbone, los dos estábamos respirando agitadamente; la estúpida estaba llorando bajo mis brazos y confundiendo la situación comenzó a abrazarme.

Le golpee levemente la frente y le grite hasta de que se iba a morir, la jale de los cabellos hacia atrás y la bese rudamente; no hubo ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio, solo un imbécil marcando a una estúpida como suya… el único ser que era mío, sin necesidad de tener la misma asquerosa sangre.

-Escúchame bien, sin mí en el Internado te van a comer viva; sin mencionar que te acabó de salvar otra vez.

-Pero, por qué tiene que ser eso?

-Maldita sea, no estás en posición de pedir explicaciones.

Al final escuchamos la alarma de una patrulla de policía y corrimos a donde ella quería ir, era un complejo de apartamentos bastante parecidos a el mío; ella me explico que le robaron hasta las llaves del departamento y me las tuve que ingeniar con un gancho de pelo que había en el suelo. Una vez pude abrir la puerta le advertí de nada de juegos.

La vi llenar una bolsa de lona, no era como si tuviera mucho aquí tampoco; apago todas las luces y nos fuimos de nuevo bajo la fuerte lluvia hacia mi departamento. Entramos por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas a la sala todos empapados, la guie hasta el baño donde la fui desvistiendo. Ella permanecía tiesa, volviendo problemática mi tarea; le apretuje el trasero y le recalque que ya la había visto desnuda. Cómo si eso no fuera poco le asegure que hoy no la penetraría.

Una vez estuvimos bajo el chorro de agua tibia nos enjabonamos y enjuagamos un par de veces. Le empuje contra la pared mientras ella me gritaba mi promesa una y otra vez, yo solo me agache y me asegure de que el golpe que se dio contra la acera no hubiera sido grave. Habría un moretón, le dolería hasta sentarse y caminar, me levante con la toalla que use en su primer baño la ayude a secarse; ella por su parte trataba a toda costa que yo no la tocara más de lo debido.

-Solo estas evitado lo imposible.

Y sus palabras fueron veneno puro.

-No esperes que comience a actuar como las zorras con la que se acuesta tu padre.

Lamí desde su hombro hasta el borde de las oreja, ella se erizaba ante el contacto. Le susurre al oído como me valía una mierda Fugaku, se me resbala lo que ese hijo de puta haga- fueron mis palabras exactas.

-No eres, ni serás una zorra porque solo estarás conmigo eso de tríos no va conmigo.

Baje mi mano libre lentamente por su vientre. Cuando tuve mis dos manos libres me dirigí a atender los labios mayores y menores de Carbone, la otra mano había empezado a atender su seno derecho. Mi boca dejaba pequeñas marcas en sus omoplatos, mientras que ella emitía sonidos mixtos; unos de placer, otros de dolor y ya casi al final de sumisión total.

Su feminidad estaba toda húmeda entre mis dedos, la podía básicamente sentir contraerse sin necesidad de introducir un solo dedo; ella también lo podía sentir y por lo tanto comenzó a decir que parará. Me rogaba que parase, pero ya hasta decía mi nombre a medias. Nunca escuchare mi nombre pronunciarse tan suculentamente como esta noche. Tenía una virgen entre brazos, y en mi interior estaba creciendo una posesividad fuera de este mundo; muy colosal para ser real.

-Mientes mucho lo sabías, decir que me detenga cuando básicamente te estás derritiendo en mis dedos.

-Sa-sasu-ke.

Y me detuve de abrupto, su cuerpo se tensó a no dar más; juro que podía ver su frustración claramente en su rostro. Sus manos que estaban pegadas contra las baldosas del baño, debido a mi presión para con su cuerpo, comenzaron a descender. Use la esponja de baño para limpiar su feminidad y volví a checar su trasero, había una serie de puntos rojos formando un ovaló. Tantee con mis dedos el moretón y a cada toque ella se quejaba; esta vez me enrollé la toalla a la cintura y ella se cubrió su cuerpo.

Una vez fuera del baño le advertí que la próxima vez terminaríamos lo que habíamos empezado, la bese una vez más de manera seca; aunque al final cuando me comenzó a responder baje la intensidad. Quise sentir el sabor de los labios que tendría bajo los míos por un año y me encanto…era como almizcle y café. Estuve tentado a morder sus labios…y asimismo lo hice. Ella se hizo un poco para atrás pero la agarre firmemente de la nunca y la seguí mordisqueando.

Yo quería incitarla a que ella también lo hiciera, despertar ese deseo sexual en ella que me pertenecería por todo un año. Ella me abrazó la espalda y deje de morderle la boca y solo eso falto para que ella empezara a morder mis labios. Aproveche que ella estaba entretenida y la fui dirigiendo a la cama una vez fuera inevitable lo hice todo de un solo movimiento, le quite la toalla y me tire con ella al colchón.

-Prome…

-No vamos a pasar de aquí por ahora…pero debes dormir conmigo.

Peleamos un rato y después el sueño fue más fuerte que los dos, solo recuerdo que ella comenzó a lamer mi espalda arañada y yo agarre uno de sus brazos, lo pase para mi lado cosa que no pudiera escapar.

-Buenas noches Carbone.

* * *

Matsuri Kato

Estaba caliente, siempre era caliente en esa habitación; la habitación de la reflexión. Mi papá me dejaba horas en esa habitación oscura, sin agua o comida. Esta vez no era diferente a ninguna otra, lo encontré engañando a mamá con mi tía Yuzuru; yo no quería ser cómplice de sus sucias aventuras. Cuando mama llegó le informe de inmediato y fue eso lo que me trajo aquí.

Mi padre se encargó de hacerle creer a mamá que yo era la que mentía, no hubo vez que intentara abrirle los ojos a mi madre que ella no se creyera la mentira de mi padre. Aunque a veces puedo oírla llorar en su cuarto, ella también le tiene miedo; a que la deje.

No puedo decir que pienso que se merece algo mejor, pues sería una mentira. Después de la manera en la que ha tratado de alejarme de la familia, siempre negándome ante los vecinos. Muchas veces eh estado tentada a preguntar si es porque soy un embarazo no deseado o algo, más prefiero vivir en una mentira horrible a tener que sobrevivir en una realidad deprimente.

Soy cobarde lo sé, pero nadie tiene que juzgarme por ello.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y lo primero que entra en un olor a alcohol, oh no. Se encontraba borracho de nuevo, me levante lo más rápido que pude y trate de salir corriendo por la única salida; el me agarro por el brazo y me jalo hacia afuera. Me estrello contra la mesa del comedor y me trepo a la misma…esta vez no lo logre, no pude escaparme de sus asquerosas manos.

-Sabes Matsuri te has vuelto toda una mujer.-dijo con un tono de voz rasposo y viscoso.

Mientras con una mano agarraba una de mis muñecas con la otra estrujaba mi seno, movía la cabeza para todos los lados como frenética; buscaba cualquier oportunidad para poder zafarme. Le aruñe el rostro todo lo que pude hasta que se me rompieron las uñas, mezclando así mi sangre con la de él; una escena salida de un libro de Hitchcock. Daba patadas a todos lados sin resultado alguno.

Vi como sacaba su miembro de su pantalón, fue la imagen más horrible que pude haber llegado a ver. La base era exageradamente velluda y olía horrible, grite como loca…con la esperanza de que alguien me oyera y llegara en mi ayuda. Él me rasgó la ropa y me abofeteo, una vez mis piernas estuvieron fuera de los pantalones me mordió ambos muslos. Cuando logre enfocar mejor mi vista pude ver del otro lado de la mesa un florero.

La esperanza era tan gruesa como el vidrio, me arrastre con todo el peso que el monstruo estaba colocando sobre mí. Podía sentir entre mis muslos el viscoso líquido preseminal, estaba que vomitaba en cualquier segundo; así que iba a aprovechar cada segundo de lucidez que tuviera. Rocé con las yemas de mis dedos el jarrón, lo atraje hacía mí; lo rompí contra la mesa y rápidamente le clave un vidrio en el hombro.

Cuando me soltó por el dolor salí volando de mi casa y corrí hasta la residencia de mi tía Shizune, golpee la puerta hasta que la misma me abrió y justo cuando me iba a gritar, se quedó atónita ante lo que estaba presenciando. Su sobrina de tan solo 13 años tenía sus ropas todas rasgadas y maltrechas, le dije que llamara a la policía. Y así lo hizo, se fue a llamar y yo me asegure de cerrar bien toda la casa…o eso creí.

Justamente cuando iba a cerrar la ventana de la lavandería lo veo a él entrar, su cuerpo ahora era más sangre que otra cosa. Mis reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para no ser vista. Corrí lo más silenciosa que pude a donde estaba mi tía y le explique que él estaba dentro de la casa; huimos a su habitación que era la única que tenía picaporte.

-Matsuri saaaal, que solo es papá- cantaba a modo de burla.

Yo no podía sacar el olor de su cuerpo del mío, me sentía sucia y asqueada. Mis uñas o lo que quedaba de ellas estaban rojas por la sangre; fui al baño de la habitación y me puse a limpiar mis manos. El color se iba más la pestilencia perduraba, me estaba perdiendo; mi mente estaba dejando de funcionar correctamente y justo cuando siento que me voy a desmayar por el estrés…el picaporte sede ante los golpes que estuvo dando el monstruo de mi padre.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, él entrando y golpeando a mi tía hasta dejarla noqueada en el suelo, y luego corriendo hacia mí. Yo estaba tirándole todo lo que mis manos pudieran coger del baño y llorar ya de la desesperación; después de todo la policía siempre llega tarde no?

Me tenía otra vez bajo su cuerpo y me gritaba todo lo que se le ocurriese, cosas horribles de que era una buena para nada como mi madre; pero que mis estrechas paredes vírgenes serían aún más excitantes que las de mi tía.

Y al fondo lo escuché las sirenas de las patrullas, recuerdo haber sonreído y todo se estaba volviendo blanco. Detrás del monstruo había una sombra que se ponía un dedo sobre los labios y yo asentí levemente, un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Dos días demore en recuperar la conciencia en el hospital, mi tía solo tuvo un golpe en la cabeza pero no hubo mayor daño. Al parecer mi tía le dio con la lámpara de mesa al monstruo de mi padre, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando la policía llegó yo ya me había desmayado, llamaron a una ambulancia y atendieron a mi tía. Mi padre fue tratado en un hospital separado y una vez indicaron que se le podía dar de alta fue llevado a una comisaria donde espero hasta el día del juicio.

Los abogados de mi tía intentaron de todo por qué la pena fuera de por vida pero solo le dieron 6 años, al parecer mi madre huyo con un amante y fue saber eso el detonante para que mi padre me tratara de violar. Lo declararon mentalmente inestable y fue eso lo que represento en el juicio el As bajo la manga de los chupa sangre de mi padre. Espero que le hayan cobrado un ojo de la cara por sus servicios.

Han pasado dos años desde entonces; mi tía, gracias a una amiga me consiguió una beca en el Internado en el que trabaja como asistente de la directora del plantel. Me cuesta estar cerca de los chicos, no por pena como normalmente le pasa a las chicas de mi edad…sino por miedo. El solo hecho de pensar que pueda tener relaciones con mi novio me dan ganas de vomitar, ese olor como a calamar me dejo marcada por el resto de mi vida; así es, hablo del líquido de pre-eyaculación.

Por eso no tengo ni novio ni amigos varones, no los eh necesitado.

Mi tía siempre tiene que venir al internado unos días antes, así que yo me vengo con ella. De esa manera puedo ver como se han acomodado las cosas, por cuestiones de seguridad se trata de mover los muebles cada año; el internado está dividido en secciones. Son 6 para ser exactos: Konohagakure es la parte más grande, conforma las aulas de clases y el área administrativa. Le sigue Kumogakure que la conforman las zonas deportivas. Otogakure es donde se encuentra el área recreativa y las salas para reuniones de clubes; Kirigakure es donde se encuentran las habitaciones de las chicas, mientras que Sunagakure es donde están la de los chicos.

Pero la sexta sección (ya no se usa) Iwagakure, antes era para los establos o algo por el estilo; pero algunos chicos hacían cosas raras allá. Este va a ser mi 3 año en el internado, y en él me siento como en un verdadero hogar; estoy cerca de mi tía y mis amigas.

-Por favor no hagas esto-escuche la voz de una chica decir al final del pasillo.

Se oía como si estuviera llorando y suplicando, me acerque rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido; era como ser un narrador omnisciente, podía ver a un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego tener a una de mis amigas con la falda toda remangada. Podía ver sus panties entre sus tobillos y un líquido salir de su feminidad.

-Te dije que yo no juego en una relación, y tu tuviste el descaro de hacerlo con mi ex –mejor amigo…que agallas.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos sabía lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo no podía permitir que otra chica sufriera lo que yo eh vivido; aun cuando este aterrada de pensar que yo pueda acabar en la misma situación que la de ella. Pero no puedo dejar a una amiga en una situación como esta, debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte…

-Detente…-dije casi gritando.

La chica tuvo una reacción entre asombro y felicidad, en este momento yo representaba su única posibilidad de no ser tomada por algún bastardo.

-Por qué debería? Si lo hago no gano nada a cambio-dijo el pelirrojo de manera fría como ventisca de invierno y serio como discurso presidencial.

-Entonces cambiemos…yo me pongo en su lugar y prometo estar SOLO contigo- y aun cuando dije eso tuve miedo, sentía mis huesos temblar no importaba lo irreal que eso fuera.

Estaba usando la poca información que tenía sobre la situación, lo habían engañado. Mi amiga me miro con mucho apegó, o eso quiero creer yo. Él le suelta las piernas y ella cae al suelo, se arregla sus ropas y sale corriendo en mi dirección pero no me mira. No hubo un gracias o una mirada llena de lágrimas debido al susto; y caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado…a lo mejor ella tampoco era una santa como mi mente pone a todas las del sexo femenino solo por tener una matriz.

-Como podrás ver acepte tu amable oferta.-se dio la vuelta y pude ver los ojos del hombre con quien estaría por un buen tiempo.

-Y-y cuánto tiempo demorara la oferta?-las palabras no querían salir de mis labios.

Haciendo que cada consonante sonara tosca, para nada mi manera de hablar. Sus imprecionantes ojos aguamarina me penetraban, era casi obscena la manera en que su mirada te desnudaba el alma. Me dijo que me arrepentiría de haber salvado a esa "mujerzuela". Yo me negué a creer que ella fuera culpable de algo tan grave como para ser violada.

-Que sea por 9 meses.-camino hacia mí y me agarro del mentón.

Por mi cuerpo sentí electricidad y todos mis poros se sentía sobre alertados, su toque a diferencia de su actitud era de porcelana; suave, gentil, nada comparado con la escena de hace 10 segundos. Supongo que es eso lo que le gustaba a esa chica de él, por lo menos antes de conocer su verdadero yo.

-Por qué tanto tiempo?- aun cuando la verdad no pensara que él me fuera a responder hice mi pregunta.

-Porque eso dura un embarazo, dicen que eso une a las parejas en una relación…es un experimento después de todo.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, el pelirrojo me veía como un experimento. Hasta donde yo sé en los experimentos se hace de todo para probar una teoría, sería usada de muchas maneras por un fin oscuro. Será que también acabaré como la chica de hace un rato, teniendo mi primera vez en un pasillo de la escuela que tanto me ha dado calor. ¿Insultare estas paredes con una escena cómo esa?

-De ahora en adelante conejillo de indias, soy tu Master. Sabaku Gaara.

Y todo fue una explosión entre pánico y temblores, había oído mucho ese nombre entre las chicas de mi clase; le decían Shukaku, haciendo referencia a su apellido y personalidad. Más nunca me lo había cruzado hasta hoy, y es hoy el día en el que me uno a él como de su propiedad. Sin embargo si este acto evita que más de mis compañeras se encuentren en una situación parecida a la de mi amiga, no me importa sacrificarme.

-Dime tu nombre jikken.-de alguna manera parecía divertido por la situación.

-Soy… Kato Matsuri.- mi voz sonó más segura que nunca, cosa que me lleno de un poco de valor; de continuar a ver como se desarrollaría todo.

-Bien, cerremos la oferta- su tono de voz cambio drásticamente.

Saco un bolígrafo y me empujo contra la pared, me dio la vuelta y pasó sus manos por mis senos; cuando pensé que me iba a estrujar mis pechos…se dirigió a los botones de arriba de mi blusa. Soltó desde el cuarto para arriba. Estaba tensa, las imágenes de hace dos años me golpean los recuerdos. Todo me estaba envolviendo, el olor a líquido pre- seminal y la sangre mesclada con el sudor; mis gritos sin respuesta. El dolor en los muslos por las mordidas en mi carne suave.

Sacó mi hombro derecho y cuando ya estaba lista para ser _marcada por mi Master…_ sentí una fina punta mojada, ¿me estaba lamiendo? Sin embargo no había olor a saliva en el aire. Volteé mi cabeza todo lo que mi cuello me permitió; estaba confundida, me estaba escribiendo algo y si eso era ¿qué me podía estar escribiendo? Sus movimientos eran demasiado suaves sobre mi piel, no podía decir que era lo que me estaba impregnando en la piel.

-¿Qué-qué me estas-estas escribiendo?- mis cuerdas vocales me volvieron a fallar.

Cada letra que pronuncie sonaba a miedo y vergüenza, perdí puntos a mi favor de nuevo.

-El kanji de mi frente…lo marcare en tu piel todos los días, por lo tanto si un día no lo tienes. Prepárate para las consecuencias.

¿El kanji de su frente? Eso no me decía nada, todo este tiempo estuve concentrada en otras cosas, ni siquiera sabía si era un tipo feo o guapo, si tenía la nariz grande o no…que me iba a fijar si tenía un tatuaje. Una vez la pluma ya no rozaba mi piel, me gire para encararlo; de alguna manera no podía entender lo que mis ojos observaban.

No era para nada feo, su belleza era peligrosa; quizá la palabra correcta sea salvaje. El contraste de sus ojos con su cabello era hermoso, tan diferente a mi padre que me hizo sentir más cómoda. Cosa súper rara, me vuelvo loca solo de ver sus ojos, siento que tratan de taladrarme hasta los pensamientos. Levanto el brazo como si quisiera tocar su mejilla pero me detengo cuando nuestras pieles están todavía a centímetros de lejanía.

Me quedo viendo su frente y veo que su cabello tapa algo, en vez de tocar su mejilla voy directo a sus hebras de cabello, muevo el rojizo pelo y ahí lo veo, un tatoo del kanji del amor. Un poco irónico si me preguntan, pero supongo tiene un significado para él.

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué es amor, por qué en la frente o por qué acepte tu oferta?- hablaba tan misteriosamente que parecía viejo, podía ser hasta un senpai.

-Todo

Tuve ganas de saber, de entender, de comprender…quise conocer cada centímetro de su ser y tuve miedo de ese pensamiento, trague con fuerza. Sentí mi saliva como lodo, y el sabor permaneció por un rato. Él puso su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza y despeino mi pelo, metió entre sus dedos mis hebras. Mi cerebro estaba hecho un desastre, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pensar o cómo actuar.

Este tipo me confunde hasta las entrañas, mi cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar y me está provocando mareos, los temblores hacen que me sienta más insegura a cada segundo.

-No puedes saberlo todo, elige solo una- su voz me calmo la ansiedad.

-¿por qué aceptaste mí oferta?- la respuesta o en todo caso la pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarla.

-Fácil, es dos pájaros de un tiro; te vuelo mi cómplice y trabajo mi experimento.

Y mi imagen de él siendo distinto de mi padre se rajó, como cristal que se resquebraja al ser golpeado con una piedra; me estaba usando. Debía mantener eso en mente las siguientes 24 horas que pasaría con él, sería lo primero que debía pensar una vez me levantara…

-¿Ten-tendre-dremos sexo?- mis pensamientos se volvieron palaras que pronuncie.

Mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina y todo a mi alrededor se veía más colorido de lo debido, rápidas imágenes de parejas teniendo sexo sacadas de películas románticas atravesaron mi vista. Esas partes provocaban en mí unas náuseas insoportables, dolor en la garganta y pesadez.

-No puedes saberlo to…

-A LA MIERDA CON ESO…¿SI O NO?

Sus caricias cesaron abruptamente…le había gritado, es que tantas ganas tenía de que me rompieran el himen? Me empecé a disculpar, más el no retomo la caricia a mi cabeza; metió las manos a sus bolsillo, se despidió y se fue.

No lo vi en todo el tiempo que estuve en el internado antes de que empezaran las clases, para mi _placer _ el tipo no salía de mis pensamientos; trate de analizar todo lo que pude la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi amiga antes de que interviniera y no pude saber más nada de lo que de por sí supe desde un inicio

1) Lo habían engañado.  
2) Casi viola a una de mis amigas.  
3) Tenía un tatoo de amor, el mismo que yo en mi espalda.  
4) Me había vuelto su "experimento"  
5) Y me provoca cosas raras en el cuerpo.

Después de que me dejara, me deje caer en el suelo, me abrace mis piernas y me quede alrededor de una hora ahí en el suelo. Un vez mis pensamientos fueron más cuerdos seguí recorriendo las instalaciones, más no prestaba atención a nada a mi alrededor; me choque con un grupo de chicas y me disculpe.

Busque a la chica a la que había ayudado más nunca la encontré, tuve la esperanza de que alguna chica lo hiciera sin embargo nadie la había visto; sabía que estaría en mí mismo año, más no sabía en qué salón.

En mi cuarto encuentro un sobre rojo y tiene "nuestro kanji", lo abro delicadamente y encuentro una serie de instrucciones que me ponen colorada. Nos volveríamos a encontrar en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, me esperaba en el salón 302; a las 8 am.

-_Tu Master _

_Sabaku Gaara_

Mañana empezar… él está en el plantel? Salí corriendo de mi habitación y me dirijo a los estacionamientos a lo que mis piernas daban. Tenía que verlo para recordar por qué debo odiarle y no simpatizar con él. Aunque fuera de espalda y bien lejos, con ver su cabello me conformaba.

Alguien me jala abruptamente hacía el interior de un salón, me pone contra la pared; de manera que mi mejilla esta contra la fría pared. Todo está oscuro y ninguno de los dos emite un solo sonido. Me dice al oído que no debo acelerar las cosas y que deje de tratar de tener el control de todo.

Me informa que ha investigado mi pasado y que está anuente de la situación de mi padre, con solo un brazo me abraza toda la cintura. Su otra muy hábil mano me baja la blusa, deja hasta mi sostén expuesto más él ni se inmuta. Siento el bolígrafo una vez más sobre mi piel, está remarcando el kanji.

-Yo te voy a curar…Matsuri- y fue esa la primera vez que no me disgusto mi nombre de los labios de un varón.

-Gaara…

* * *

Gaara Sabaku

Era la número 22, todavía estaba en mi cama; su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por mis sabanas. Otra zorra de la que me encargaba, siempre había sido así. Mi padre escogía siempre a la mujer equivocada, cuando mamá murió papá sentía la necesidad de llenar ese vacío no importaba con qué. Empezó a salir con mujeres más jóvenes que lo engañaron, luego con mujeres de su edad que entonces lo buscaban por su dinero.

Nunca hubo un tipo, aceptaba de todo; rubias, castañas, morenas, pelirrojas…planas, copa D, cintura de pera, reloj de arena y hasta manzana. Pero hubo una noche donde la novia en turno quiso acostarse conmigo, me negué. Y al tiempo le dijo a mi padre que la había tratado de violar cuando él había estado de viaje.

Aún recuerdo sus palabras, _aprende guapo, las mujeres sabemos de manipulación. _Papá me mando a vivir entonces con mi hermano Kankuro, cosa que no me molestaba en sí; lo que realmente me cabreo fue el hecho de que le creyera a una vieja antes que a mí.

Entendí a la fuerza que en las mujeres no se podía confiar, me empecé a encargar de ellas. Cada vez que un amigo pensaba entablar una relación con alguna la sometíamos a una prueba, y tengo que decir que la mayor parte del tiempo la fallaban. Las mujeres tienden a quererlo todo, más eso no se puede.

Kakuro me convenció para que empezara a salir con chicas y las descartara por mi cuenta, decía que después de todo, esa es la parte divertida. Pues para mi estar con una mujer no es agradable, todavía recuerdo cuando perdí la virginidad; básicamente hice todo el trabajo. Como no me gusta que me toquen, yo me encargaba de que quedara húmeda para un coito limpio.

Entre las chicas dicen que yo soy un S y que todas las M solo tienen que abrir las piernas si quieren buen sexo; más la realidad era otra, no me gustan los gemidos y por lo tanto les pongo cinta aislante en la boca, no me gusta que me toquen y por lo tanto esposo las manos. Aun cuando da par un malentendido no me molesto en hacer aclaraciones; porque gracias a que esos detalles salieron a la luz es que podía decir si una tipa valía o no la pena.

Después de un año de noviazgo, donde estaba seguro que lo habían engaño con cuanto tipo con pito, mi papa se casó con la peor de las mujeres. Recuerdo la ceremonia, ella hablando con sus amigas y papá distraído con los suyos; de la nada un camarero que jamás había visto en la fiesta hasta ese momento apareció diciéndole algo a la "novia". La misma lo siguió afuera del establecimiento, regreso al cabo de una hora; el peinado estaba un poco maltrecho y el maquillaje corrido en los bordes.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto cuando Temari, Kankuro y yo íbamos a despedirnos de papá la enfrente, la seguí hasta el baño de damas y fui al grano, yo hablaba de lo cualquierona que era ella; y ella por otro lado se seguía maquillando. Una vez termino con su rutina de belleza se giró y me dijo que ella estaba consciente de que yo la deseaba, que ego más grande dentro de una persona tan pequeña.

-Hmp, y se puede saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? muy creativa de hecho!- mi voz nunca sonó tan burlona como esa vez.

-Solo hay que escuchar, tu padre dice que te la vives jugando con las mujeres desde más o menos nuestro último encuentro; no dejas de mirarme cuando estamos en la misma habitación.- cada palabra era ego, orgullo y vanidad.

Me sorprendí a mismo preguntándome idioteces, hasta que caí en cuenta que trataba de usar su mejor habilidad, la manipulación. Después de todo el diablo es más inteligente por viejo que por diablo.

-Tengo que admitir que me has dejado sin palabras o pensamientos- conteste honestamente, porque era cierto que está mujer me volvía loco y ha creado en mí una obsesión enfermiza.

Se acercó a mí y justo cuando me iba a tocar el rostro, le doble el brazo y la puse contra el espejo del baño; me susurraba cosas acerca de que le encantaba y que no dejaba de pensar en mí. Yo le respondí devuelta recordándole la razón por la que yo no vivía en mi casa, la razón por la cual mi padre no me creía.

-¿pero qué es lo que realmente quieres?¿qué dejé a tu padre?¿qué desaparezca de tu vida?-me pregunto muy enserio, nunca la había visto tan seria.

Tuve miedo pues estaba dudando, no porque ante todo ella parecía llevarse bien con Temari y mucho menos que jugara al poker con Kankuro o el amor que papá decía tenerle…sino de que saliera de mi vida. Me había vuelto en lo mismo que ella después de todo, un jugador; eh lastimado muchas mujeres por un objetivo egoísta y más que nada ciego. Pues mentiría si dijera que pienso que todas las mujeres eran basura.

-Bueno si no lo sabes ahora, te lo volveré a preguntar cuando volvamos de la luna de miel- no sonrío, es más parecía decepcionada de que no hubiera respondido nada.

Me empujo levemente y yo no opuse resistencia, salió a paso rápido. Ahora sí que estaba hecho un desastre, necesitaba desesperadamente una cura por la afección que le estaba tomando a la pelirroja. Me reuní con mis hermanos que ya estaban despidiendo a nuestro padre, Fuuka tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del aeropuerto; estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas de una vez. No quería que esa tipa me tuviera lastima, la abrace por detrás y le susurre: "_por mi puedes quedarte a vivir en otro país, Fuuka_"

Me gané una mirada acusadora por parte de mi padre, pero no se molestó en regañarme. Una vez le dije eso a la nueva Sra Sabaku pareció como si el aeropuerto estuviera más iluminado, volvía a sacar esa coqueta sonrisa muy propia de las de su clase; y lo peor de todo fue que me encontré a mí mismo con ganas de sonreír, los dos éramos unos sádicos pero cuando tenía que ver con el otro nos volvíamos todos unos masoquistas.

Los dos primeros meses fueron difíciles, yo ya me había acostumbrado a nuestra pelea matutina; a la intervención de Temari. Siempre evitándonos por toda la mansión para después encontrarnos por mala suerte en un lugar estrecho o poco espacioso. No creo quererla pero me da un poco de asco saber que me he vuelto lo mismo que ella.

Tomo mis relaciones más enserio, pero yo mismo comencé a inventarme defectos en la relación; había perdido mi propósito. Pero alrededor del 5 mes de luna de miel me llega una carta, eran fotos de ella muy sugerentes y por la hora supe que no era papá el fotógrafo; pues aunque era ciertamente la luna de miel papá es la cabeza de una empresa de prestigio en Japón.

No sé si lo hizo apropósito o no pero quería provocarme, al revés de cada foto había una nota escrita por hombres distintos. Que nunca la olvidarían, que el sexo tenía una nueva definición y mucha más de esa basura. Comencé a buscar chicas de mi edad en el internado que cupieran en el perfil de masoquistas pero vírgenes; la virginidad me daba la ilusión de que la mujer en sí estaba menos corrompida.

Que mentira más grande, tuve todo tipo de mujeres entre mis piernas; más no importaba lo que intentara o cuanto comenzara a querer a una chica…terminaban decepcionándome. Y el hecho de que muchas veces mientras tenía coito recordaba cuando Fuuka estaba triste en el aeropuerto, ese pequeño hecho no me permitía liberarme en un orgasmo.

-Sabes Gaara, tú me has gustado desde un buen tiempo- era una chica de mi salón la que hablaba.

No recordaba su nombre, pero su forma inocente y tímida me atrapó desde la primera palabra que pronuncio; su cabello era negro como el carbón y sus ojos verdes. Me preguntó si podíamos salir alguna vez y como estaba desesperado por olvidar lo que pudo pasar, aceptaba. Tomaba todo lo que quería de una relación y una vez que se volvieran aburridas o me decepcionaban las terminaba; pues la verdad nunca pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como para crear una ilusión es sus cabezas.

Y así fue durante un tiempo, salía con cuanta chica quería estar conmigo; Fuuka siguió con sus cartas más yo no las leía más. Estaba en una etapa de purificación si así se puede decir, pero comenzaba a encariñarme con las chicas. Y termine cayendo de nuevo en mi vicio por mujeres con experiencia, por lo general me llevan tres años; nunca hubo problema con ninguna.

-Sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero mi amiga allá le gustas y quiere saber si saldrías con ella?- de ella si me acordaba, después de todo llevábamos desde 5 grado en la misma clase.

Le sonreí tiernamente y le pregunte que por qué ella no salía conmigo? Ella me respondió con una cachetada y me grito frente a toda la clase que era un mujeriego que no se merecía a su amiga ni a ninguna mujer, y por el minuto que ella me estuvo gritando yo no pude dejar de ver la fuerza que irradiaba. Puede que sea virgen pero por su tipo de personalidad sería una fiera en la cama, quise ser yo el primero en probarla; lo desee más que el aire para respirar.

Y así estuve por dos meses cambiando mi actuar solo para que esa chica aceptara salir conmigo, en ese entonces mi mejor amigo era el clásico mujeriego de personalidad "prince". Hubieron un par de veces que él le coqueteaba cuando creía que no podía mirar, más no estaba preocupado; con ella sentía una sensación de seguridad que nunca creo haber experimentado.

-Pero esto no es correcto-decía ella mientras mi "mejor amigo" besaba su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos estaba anuente de mí presencia en el oscuro salón, y creó que hubiera deseado no enterarme de esa manera. Tuve que contener mi ira por horas mientras mi supuesto amigo se cogía a mi novia, una novia a la que de verdad estaba interesado y la supuestamente era virgen. Querer era una palabra muy fuerte, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera ganas de quemarlos a los dos en ese salón.

Al día siguiente esparcí el rumor de que mi mejor amigo tenía SIDA, muchos se lo creyeron debido a su manera de actuar con el sexo opuesto. Y fue así que la vi llorar en mi cama, me hice el loco y le pregunte que le pasaba; termino confesándome que había tenido sexo con mi "amigo" y que ahora moriría porque él muy desgraciado le había pegado el virus.

Quice alimentar la mentira hasta que terminara la escuela, los mantuve sufriendo a los dos. La mentira los había separado y a mi divertido.

Un día por cuestiones de la vida una carta sin remitente me había llegado al correo, lo que leí al abrir y desenvolver el papel no lo olvidaria nunca. Después de todo me hizo despertar de la pesadilla que había construido, mi personalidad estaba continuamente creando una manera de hacerle daño a alguien.

¡No era eso acaso a lo que me oponía!

Termine con mi novia apropiadamente y me encargue de limpiar un poco el nombre de mi _amigo. _Durante las vacaciones hubieron momentos que mi cabeza se volvía un desorden, y termine acudiendo al tabaco y la nicotina; a mi edad era ilegal fumar y por lo tanto nunca fumaba tanto como para que se impregnara en mis vestidos.

Todas las mujeres en mi vida se volvían mierda, es qué no había nadie allá fuera fuerte como para resistir esta vida? Y déjenme decirles que estaba ya cansado de vivir, no como para suicidarme; solo ya no soportaba que todo terminara igual no importase si aplicaba el pensamiento de Einstein o no, _como esperas un resultado distinto si siempre haces lo mismo_; por lo menos creó que era así

-Denme un respiro quieren- mi voz sonaba apagada y adormilada.

Mi tono demostraba que estaba cansado con la vida en sí. Me moría de las ganas de saber qué hacer para tener un resultado distinto; es qué era yo tan poco merecedor de cariño exclusivo? Sentí envidia de todas las personas que eran amadas, pues tenía algo invaluable.

Lo revivo en mi memoria perfectamente, yo tirado en mi cama y las sabanas esparramadas; no había dormido para nada la noche anterior. Hoy tenía la tediosa tarea de ir con Kankuro a inscribirme al internado, pagar para que me mantuvieran las 24 horas del día encerrado; pueden estar pensado cosas como que yo no paso hambre o que al menos yo si tengo un techo en el que descansar mi cabeza…pero el problema está en que las cosas materiales a mí no me interesan.

Después de todo parece que lo que yo quiero no está a mi alcance o peor aún…no lo merezco.

Y fue cuando iba de salida que la veo de nuevo. Ahí estaba ella hablando con una nueva, camino hacia ella y le tome del brazo. La llevo hasta la zona de habitaciones y en ella la pego contra la pared. Ella me decía entre murmullos que lo sentía mucho y yo la besaba de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Quería ser tan cínico como siempre y hacerle creer que íbamos a hacerlo en el pasillo de la escuela, después de todo a ella le gusta así de sucio.

-Lo recuerdas, fue así como me traicionaste- mi pensamientos salían por mi boca sin filtro alguno.

Ella paró de gemir y todo quedó como si estuviéramos en pausa, pero yo no mi quise detener ahí, oh no! Estrujaba y luego masajeaba sus senos, era como un ritmo; cuestión de que jamás fuera mucho o poco. Volvieron los gemidos e imploró porque no parara, con una mano atendía su feminidad y con la otra no podía dejar desatendido a su seno; sus pezones se veían ya erectos sobre la tela de su blusa, podía sentir su entrada humedecerse por causa de la fricción.

Su ropa interior estaba en sus tobillos y ya no gemía sino que sollozaba, me rogaba porque me detuviera; me hizo sentir como un violador pero en mi surgía la necesidad de terminar este capítulo de mi vida con broche de oro.

-Por favor ya no hagas esto- su voz sonaba desesperada.

-Te dije que yo no juego en una relación, y tu tuviste el descaro de hacerlo con mi ex –mejor amigo…que agallas.

Debía mantener un ritmo, pues una vez que me pase de rudeza. En vez de sollozos controlables habría gritos de ayuda, todo tenía que ser medido y justo en su tiempo.

-DETENTE- el grito fue agudo y desesperado.

Una chica, de cabello castaño y ojos negros como la noche e igual de infinitos. Tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, era un manojo de nervios. Yo por mi parte no entendía que estaba pasando, por qué esta castaña quería ayudar a la mujerzuela entre mis brazos; mi cerebro está caliente de pensar en una respuesta.

-Por qué debería? Si lo hago no gano nada a cambio

Se le vio sorprendida y asustada ante mi respuesta, si no iba a poder terminar lo que empecé…quiero algo igual de bueno que me entretuviera. Ella tiene que saber que nada en la vida es gratis, y aunque no entienda sus razones y realmente no me interesan, más le vale tener una buena contra respuesta.

-Entonces cambiemos…yo me pongo en su lugar y prometo estar SOLO contigo- su voz era una mezcla de duda y decisión, que fantástica combinación.

Y por lo visto había oído mi pequeña conversación, pero no importaba eso ahora. Me acaban de dar la mejor oferta que pudiera tener, toda la situación en sí parecía un intercambio de rehenes; sin embargo desde mi punto de vista todos ganábamos excepto ella. Eso me provoco más curiosidad, al mismo tiempo provoco en mi rabia.

Ninguna mujer actúa sin pensar y mucho menos sin ganar algo a cambio. Que se traía en manos este singular personaje. Una imagen de Fuuka y mi ex novia cruzó mi mente, podía aceptar volver a tener un tipo de relación; porque independientemente de la circunstancias…no es esto lo que yo eh querido.

Un cambio en el modus operandi de mi vida.

Salí de mis pensamientos y tome una decisión, solté a la mujerzuela entre mis brazos. La misma salió corriendo y no volteó ni a ver a su salvadora; si no eran ni amigas por qué la quiere salvar. Es que acaso no tiene miedo de quedar en la misma posición en la que estaba la zorra hace solo un segundo. Más todo eso ya no importaba, acababa de hacer una decisión fuera de mí.

-Como podrás ver acepte tu amable oferta.

No quise que mi voz sonara divertida, pero no cabía la felicidad en mí ser. Después de todo esto se iba a poner divertido el desarrollo de todo esto. Esto debía ser un tipo de esclavitud pero en el momento no me importo, alguien iba a ser mío; y de alguna retorcida manera fue a voluntad propia.

-Y-y cuánto tiempo demorara la oferta?

Eso fue rápido, bueno estúpida no era; pues es de suma importancia ponerle tiempo a un contrato. Nada es para siempre, y eso me hizo entender que esta sensación de posesividad no la tendría todo el tiempo que quiera. Tiene fecha de caducidad hasta mi felicidad. Los ojos tristes de Fuuka me atormentan de noche y es por eso que por el tiempo que sea mantendría a mi pequeña esclava conmigo.

Una imagen de mi madre me hizo sentir calor a la altura de pecho, y supe cuánto tiempo seria mía la castaña.

-Que sea por 9 meses.

Camine hacía ella, quice sabr como seria su piel. La tome del mentón y aprete levemente.

-Por qué tanto tiempo?- aun cuando sonaba a duda, tenía mucho coraje.

Se podía ver la diferencia de ella con Fuuka, mientras que la castaña no era fea ni tampoco una belleza común…era como una inyección de vida. Por otro lado la "esposa" de mi padre era una belleza descomunal, de un cuerpo línea S y una copa de lujuria; esa mujer fue hecha para el pecado y ella lo sabía. Agua y aceite.

-Porque eso dura un embarazo, dicen que eso une a las parejas en una relación…es un experimento después de todo.

Una chica que se estaba muriendo de miedo había dado su cuerpo a cambio del de una vieja que ni para darle las gracias o darle la cara.

-De ahora en adelante conejillo de indias, soy tu Master. Sabaku Gaara.

Dicen que los nombres son poder, más no me molestaba que ella me llamara por él. Puesto que tampoco tengo algo que esconder, lo que ella vera es lo que soy. Y mi mente comenzó a trabajar en los que podrían ser su posible nombre, tenía cara de Hana, tal vez Misuki o Haru.

-Dime tu nombre jikken.

-Soy… Kato Matsuri- su personalidad me estaba sacando de mi centro.

Pasaba de estar temblado a una mirada firme, una voz con duda a un tono indiscutible; era una mujer que tenía miedo sin embargo le daba más miedo decepcionarse a sí misma. Y al parecer era altruista hasta los huesos, tenía unas leves ganas de reír de la situación; pues esta mujer que es como un dulce canela…más suave que otra cosa, estaba a punto de volverse mía las 24 horas del día. No tendría por qué compartirla y ella debí estar disponible cuando la requiriese.

-Bien, cerremos la oferta.

La verdad había pensado en tomarla en el pasillo pero eso no tendría diferencia de lo que había tratado de hacer hace poco, necesitábamos una marca más un chupete me parecía cosa de prostitutas. La empuje contra una pared cosa que su frene besara el cemento, pase mis brazos sobre sus costillas rosando la suavidad de sus pechos pero no fue un toque para estimularlos; aun cuando por un momento estuve tentado hacerlo.

Abrí su camisa desde los botones que estaban debajo de sus pechos hasta los botones que tocaban su clavícula, saque su hombro de la tela y el bolígrafo permanente de mi pantalón. Recordé el tatoo que tenía en mi frente, era un kanji del amor; simbolizaba lo que deseaba. Por eso iba en mi frente y no en otra parte de mi cuerpo.

La punta del útil se moví rápido sobre su piel, dejando la tinta negra a su paso; y la misma siendo absorbida por cada poro de la zona. Cuando estaba finalizando el escrito…

-¿Qué-qué me estas-estas escribiendo?- y volvía la que tenía miedo, Kato era como un rompecabezas.

Aun cuando entendía su curiosidad tantas preguntas me estaban hastiando, sé que debo ser más considerado pero no puedo evitar odiar todavía la voz de una mujer. Me trae malos recuerdos, por otro lado me hace odiar un poco más a Fuuka lo cual es perfecto. Me sentía en un laberinto.

-El kanji de mi frente…lo marcare en tu piel todos los días, por lo tanto si un día no lo tienes. Prepárate para las consecuencias.

Todo se volvió pausado, como cómicas antiguas; ella levantando su mano e iba a tocar mi rostro pero justo cuando solo era cuestión de centímetros para que nuestras pieles se pusieran en contacto…cambio su dirección a mis cabellos. Movió el lado donde se encontraba el tatoo y se le quedo mirando, como científico que analiza su próxima hipótesis. Qué "romántico" yo verdad.

-¿Por qué?- era demasiado grande lo que abarcaba su pregunta.

-¿por qué es amor, por qué en la frente o por qué acepte tu oferta?

No resistía las ganas de llevarla al límite de su paciencia, quería saber hasta dónde podía empujar sin estar peligrando. Más mi voz sonó seria y un tanto cortante.

-Todo.- sé que no lo decía con mala intención.

Es más, sé que por alguna razón le fascinaba y no como hombre sino como espécimen, estaba viendo algo en mí que no era real; ella sola se estaba haciendo la idea equivocada de esto. Comencé a acariciar su cabeza, como se le da cariños a un can. Era tierno más no personal

-No puedes saberlo todo, elige solo una.

-¿por qué aceptaste mí oferta?- su curiosidad, me estaba volviendo loco.

-Fácil, es dos pájaros de un tiro; te vuelo mi cómplice y trabajo mi experimento.

-¿Ten-tendre-dremos sexo?- parecía más asqueada que yo con la idea.

-No puedes saberlo to…

-A LA MIERDA CON ESO…¿SI O NO?

Me había gritado, y tengo que admitir que me moleste. Deje de mover mi mano y la aparte de su coronilla. Me despedí y me aleje de ella.

Cuando llegue a los estacionamientos me encontré con un Kankuro cabreado de esperarme para irnos, me disculpe más no dije la razón de mi atraso a nuestro encuentro. Pasaron dos días hasta que ya no estuve de mal humor por la culpa de Kato, es más me parecía una pavada ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría.

Tenía entre mis manos una virgen real, de cuerpo y mente. Termine pidiéndole a un amigo que me averiguara quien era y a la semana termine fascinado con ella. Matsuri a diferencia mía si era una candidata para padecer de genofobia, tenía un propósito nuevamente. Esta sería la cereza del helado, ella bajo mis ojos era la mujer perfecta; independientemente de que al final pueda ser la más peligrosa, decido hacerme de la vista gorda.

Al día siguiente busque entre la lista de asignación su nombre y termine enterándome que íbamos en la misma clase, su habitación era la B-273; espere que entrara a su habitación y por debajo de la puerta pase una carta, cuando ya no estuve a agachado toque la puerta y salí del posible campo de vista que podía tener desde su cuarto.

A los segundo la veo salir corriendo de su habitación, la termino siguiendo por todo el pasillo; no sé si esta consciente de que ha comenzado a gritar mi nombre por los pasillos de la escuela, la gente se nos queda viendo. Y es cuando hemos llegado hasta el área de los salones que puedo agarrar su brazo y meternos a un salón.

La pongo contra la pared una vez más y la regaño por su actuar, le informo que ya se sobre su pasado y ella tiembla brevemente. Hoy carga un suéter de boca grande y mangas largas, la marca se le nota más está un poco borrosa, termino bajando el suéter hasta que pueda ver claramente nuestra marca y busco en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón un marcador.

Remarco mi propiedad.

-Yo te voy a curar…Matsuri.

Mi nariz quiere grabar el color de su cabello en mi cerebro, aceite de almendras. Termino besando su yugular y me retiro del salón. Cuando iba cerrando la puerta pude escuchar claramente sus últimas palabras.

-Gaara…yo quiero ser curada.

Fin del Chap

Espero les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo, plis dejen sus comentarios/reviews que me encanta leer y responder dudas.


End file.
